


the boy who flew too close to the sun

by l_ovenotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love, i felt sorta proud of this one, no beta we die like men, sorta like the story of icarus but not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ovenotfound/pseuds/l_ovenotfound
Summary: It was as if the world had meant for this to happen.For one who wished to touch the sun and see the stars up close had met another that made it seem as if it wasn’t so far away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	the boy who flew too close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if there’s any story on here like this, i’m really sorry i didn’t notice and definitely don’t know.. i just read a bunch of sad dnf stories on here and thought, “hey. i’m really sad. let’s do this.” and here we are as a way to cope... although it doesn’t really have a happy ending as i would normally look for if i’m aiming to cope but anyway!
> 
> i’m in love with mythology and the story of icarus and daedalus in general so there’ll be some mentions/references towards that in here such as the title itself.
> 
> i hope you enjoy.. i have no confidence in my writing abilities so i’m sorry if it’s bad bc i also only get my good ideas at 3am and that probably isn’t the healthiest thing.. anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> ((another apology if there’s any spelling or grammar mistakes. i tried my best to fix as many as possible but yet again, it is 3am and i’m sitting here writing a full ass story.))
> 
> also make sure to read the tags and warnings before continuing on!! <3

It was always the same situations. Often times nothing ever changed.. will it ever? Staring over the buildings before him, the smell of fresh trees and spring air kept him grounded on this rooftop where his feet wished to fly. 

“Dream,” a voice sounded out blocking him from his thoughts, “I need to stop finding you like this.” His eyes ventured to be met with the eyes of his best friend, Sapnap. He knew better than anyone else that when Dream had gotten too much into his head, he’d head to the roof.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad this time. I swear on it.” He stated with a small smile in hopes of reassuring his friend.

Sapnap proceeded to jump the small fence and sit on it with Dream by his side. The soft breeze running its fingers through his hair as he sighed. Birds continued to fly above catching Dream’s eyes.

“Did you forget?” Sapnap states bringing back Dream’s eyes to see his best friend staring at him with his same old sparkle.

“How could I?” He states with a small laugh. 

Sapnap grabbed his arm leading them off of the ledge yet again. It was his birthday after all and Sapnap had planned so much to not let it go to waste.

As the door slowly closed, Dream was left yet again to wander in his head, picking out pieces of a puzzle that didn’t exist.

[beat.]

The cafe was what Sapnap first planned. It was a celebration for his birthday yet he allowed no one to plan it for him because ‘19 is a very important age’.

“You haven’t met George have you?” He asked before they got out of the car. Dream answered with a simple shake of his head to which Sapnap chuckled, “Well, I think you guys will get along fine.”

Dream was left to think about it as they walked towards the cafe. He wasn’t too fond of meeting people but he couldn’t object seeing as Sapnap trusted him. He often mentioned him in any and every situation. They reached the door and Sapnap opened it letting the breeze hit us like a storm.

“Sapnap!!” A voice emerged immediately and balloons and confetti flooded his vision as everyone in the place sang for him. Dream stood back, a soft smile playing on his lips as he saw his friends eyes burst with color.

As the sounds of singing were drowned out by laughter and small talk, Sapnap walked around giving out hugs and smiles. Dream sat in a window seat staring outside with a coffee in hand.

His thoughts were blinded with the scent of coffee beans and the scenery of a warm spring sunrise. Dream barely noticed as the brown haired boy moved to sit across from him with an attentive look in his eyes.

“Hello.” He said making Dream’s eyes dart towards him in an attempt to capture the face of the soft voice which he had previously heard when he first arrived. His deep eyes sparkled and the sun made his skin look almost as if it was glowing.. he was ethereal.

“Hi.” Dream felt as if he couldn’t trust his own voice.

“My name is George, and you?” The man’s features were gentle and as his lips softly turned into a smile, Dream found himself smiling as well.

“You can call me Dream.”

[beat.]

They talked everyday on the phone from then on. Sapnap laughed every time Dream’s eyes would light up when George was mentioned in conversation. It was as if a light had been flicked on, never to be put out, in his heart. 

“And then he,” Dream looked to Sapnap to see him staring out at the sky, “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah.” Sapnap said clearly not listening earning a smack from Dream on his shoulder in return. “Hey! Fine, I’ll listen. Tell me about him.” He was reluctant now.

“No, it’s fine. What were thinking so deeply about anyway?” Dream asked as Sapnap smiled, laughing only to himself. 

“You.” He stated looking at the sky again.

“Me?” He had no idea what his friend meant by that.

“I’m worried about you.” Sapnap replied seeming to not want to look towards Dream as if it would change anything.

“Why? It’s not like I’m doing bad or any-“ He was cut off by Sapnap.

“George.” He started, “I wish you’d think smarter in these situations. It’s clear you’re letting him into your heart too easily. I’m worried.”

“I’ll be fine Sap. I’m not a kid anymore.” Dream said with a smile grabbing onto his friends hand.

“I know just.. please don’t fall too far. I don’t wanna find you up here alone, not again.” Sapnap said looking Dream in the eyes. Dream knew the look he was giving him. 

“I understand.” He said simply laying his head on his friends shoulder in attempts to keep the calm. Yet again, his eyes looked towards the sky.

[beat.]

George had come over for summer vacation meaning at least two months for him, Sapnap, and Dream to be together. Sapnap still lived with his parents so Dream agreed in letting George stay with him. 

Dream never complained when it came to George. He always just gave him everything, even his heart, hoping for something slight in return. They often laid together on the couch watching tv or in bed on their phones. Constant laughter and mixes of childhood stories broke out at random moments.

“You know,” George started, “it’s really nice. I’m glad you’re here for me.” He said making that sliver of hope in his heart grow. They were sat, George on the couch and Dream on the floor in between his legs, with George’s hands in his hair and the soft noises from the tv playing in the background.

“I’m glad I can be here for you.” Dream smiled as he felt George run his fingers through his hair gently. “You make my days a little less boring now.”

“I don’t believe you.” George laughed ruffling his hair and letting go. He went on his phone receiving a call. George left to the bathroom leaving Dream alone to his thoughts.

He thought of what would it be like if they were really together in this situation. Would George hold his hand? Would he kiss his forehead and reassure him of his love? Would he in return hug him tightly and let him know? Oh if only he knew..

[beat.]

Dream laid in his bed ignorant and blissful. He was content, although he needed sleep and he somehow managed to stay awake until 4 in the morning. After a quick glance of the room, he noticed George was gone. The shining moon and stars made their way through the curtain as Dream got up from the bed.

He opened the door to the roof seeing George at the roofs edge sitting against the fencing. ‘Is this what Sapnap sees?’ He thought, knowing if he ever saw George this way he’d never forgive himself.

“Oh, hey.” George said turning to notice Dream after hearing the door creak. His face lit up with the moonlight shining on him. He was stunning.

“What’s up?” Dream felt himself walk for to sit next to George against the fence. George leaned over to let his head land on his shoulder. Dream’s heart skipped a beat.

“I just feel really calm right now you know. I got you and Sapnap and life seems to be going really well. The sky is really pretty tonight too.” He says yet Dream couldn’t bring himself to look at the sky. “Right?” George made eye contact with Dream. At that moment, Dream knew he was being lured in by the man before him and he wasn’t complaining.

“Yeah.” He quickly said looking away trying to hide his face as it got redder under George’s gaze. 

As Dream distracted himself from George, he looked to the sky. It was indeed beautiful. The stars covered the sky, each one placed with meticulous care. He looked back to George to see his eyes filled with stars. They sparkled along with his whole being under this moonlit sky.

“I’m glad you’re my friend.”

[beat.]

It was another bright day in Dream’s eyes. Ever since George came along, he stopped visiting the roof as often, he stayed grounded. His days became brighter and he enjoyed waking up to this.

Sapnap and George were fighting in the kitchen over how to make dinner while Dream sat at the dining table watching. George’s phone went off again and he quickly let to pick it up. Sapnap glanced at Dream yet was met with the saddened eyes of his best friend.

Not only did his days get brighter and more full, George often got calls, almost everyday. This wouldn’t have bothered Dream if he didn’t accidentally hear the mutter of “babe” release itself from George’s lips. He wished he didn’t hear it so he could still live in his own fantasy on the top of the world, up in the clouds. 

“You okay?” Sapnap interrupted Dream’s fantasy. “It’s his girlfriend, you know right?”

“Yeah.” Dream felt himself say despite his body rejecting the resolution completely.

“It’ll be okay.” Sapnap crouched down hugging his friend tightly. He didn’t want to but the tears slowly fell from his eyes.

The worst realization in the world is figuring out the one you’d give the world to.. would give their life to someone else.

[beat.]

Another week or two passed of false truths and bright sunrises. Dream often found himself drifting off when in conversation with George. Was it his eyes that he was able to get completely lost in, his glowing skin that was so soft and smooth, his fluffy hair that Dream wished to run his hands through, or maybe even his hands which he wished to hold in his own? Dream couldn’t figure it out.

“Hey?” George said snapping Dream awake yet again. “I keep losing you. What’s so on your mind that you lose focus?”

“Oh sorry. It’s nothing.” He said although his body urged him to spell out his feelings even though it’d be his breaking point. 

“Are you sure?” George asked in an attempt to try to figure out what was in his best friends mind at the moment.

Dream returned a nod to the question as his whole body ached. ‘It’s you,’ he wished to say. He wished George would engulf him in a hug and kiss his forehead, make the pain go away. It wouldn’t happen.

“Okay.. well,” His phone went off with that same antagonizing ringtone, “I gotta take this.” He left yet again. He’s just in the other room but it felt as if he was so far gone. 

Dream found himself walking to the roof yet again.

[beat.]

The sky was filled with dark clouds with no sunshine to give him a sense of security. Birds flew from trees as the autumn breeze came in. George would be going back to London soon. Dream didn’t want to accept it as his heart would ache thinking of being without George, even if he didn’t feel the same.

He moved to have his feet hang from the side of his apartment building. He stared below. A fall from this height would be deadly yet that didn’t stop Dream from sitting at the edge of this roof as if it didn’t bother him. It didn’t bother him.

He looked above yet again as he felt a soft raindrop hit the top of his head. Reaching out a hand to feel soft droplets land onto his skin, he smiled to himself. Despite the fact that he was on the edge of a high rooftop, it was peaceful. Despite the fact that he knew he shouldn’t be up there again, it was peaceful.

As the sun peaked through the clouds, he leaned forward getting dangerously close to the edge. He reached out, he wanted to see it closer, he wanted to be able to see it shine in all its glory.

The door to the roof slammed open. Before Dream could react, he was yanked back onto the cement over the fence guarding the edge.

He looked to see Sapnap crying holding onto his shirt. Dream reached up to dry Sapnap’s tears yet was pushed away.

“I told you I didn’t want to find you like this again.” He cried pulling him back in for a hug. Dream felt his eyes water.

“It wasn’t that again. I swear.” He said trying to find an excuse. He didn’t even know why he was up there himself.

“I don’t care if it was that or not. I wish you’d realize it’s better on the ground.”

The rain fell harder.

[beat.]

It was his final day. George would be boarding his flight in less than 24 hours. Dream felt worse and worse as the day continued. Sapnap had visited every day since he found Dream on the roof. Luckily, George didn’t think anything of it.

They were all hanging out for one last time in Dream’s apartment throwing a party. It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way.

“Yeah. Goodbye, love you.” George said as his phone call with his girlfriend ended. Sapnap watched Dream as his eyes fell to the floor. He hated the vulnerable, painful feeling that arose in his chest.

“What’s up?” George asked and Dream looked up quickly back at George. He regretted making eye contact with the eyes he fell so deeply in love with. 

“Oh nothing. I’m fine.” Dream said showing off the fakest smile he had ever given in his life. His heart ached.

“Come on. You always say that. I mean, today’s my last day. At least say it’s because you gonna miss me.” George said jokingly yet Dream felt something break slowly inside him.

“I will.” He mumbled not wanting him to hear as the walls he had put around his heart slowly fell down. 

“What’d you say?” George asked as Sapnap glanced between the two, great concern for what would happen in the next moments. 

“You know what, I will miss you. I will miss you so fucking much George. You are my best friend and,” Dream was cut off as tears streamed down his face. He wiped them trying to get them to stop, trying to get himself to stop. It was all breaking down.

“Dream stop it.” Sapnap said grabbing his hand. George looked on in concern and confusion, he couldn’t understand why his friend was so distraught.

“I love you George.” The room was silent. He was shaking as tears continued to hit the floor.

“Okay.. haha very funny Dream.” George said after a minute had passed.

“It’s not a joke. I love you.” Dream burst out making eye contact with George again. He couldn’t read his eyes, he couldn’t tell what George felt in this moment. “I love you.”

It was silent. Sapnap sat down again along with George. Dream left his food and went into his room alone.

Sapnap and George were left to themselves as they both shared the same look. One from a man who knew everything from the beginning and another from a man who didn’t understand the truth.

[beat.]

After about 30 minutes, Sapnap got up from the silent room to go to Dream. He knew that his friend of so many years wouldn’t be okay but he just wanted to check in. As he arrived at the empty room, his heart dropped.

“Go to the roof George! Right now!” He yelled quickly running back to the dining room grabbing his phone to call whoever he could. “Get on that roof! I’ll be right after you!”

George had never moved faster. He ran up the stairs and arrived at the door. He burst through and saw Dream at the edge.

Dream only stared at the sky. It was beautiful. He saw the mix of purple, pink, blue, and yellow as the sun rose from its slumber. He was at peace. Birds sang and flew past above his head, he wished to be with them. 

“Dream.” He heard the voice behind him. He didn’t turn. He couldn’t turn.

“I know,” Dream felt himself admit, “I’m stupid. I get it. Look at the sky, George.” George kept his eyes on Dream. “It’s so pretty. I wish I was able to hold the sun in my own hands.” He reached his hand to the sky looking at the sun shining through his fingers onto his face.

“Dream.” He heard again. It sounded more panicked and stressed as if he was begging him to come down. He couldn’t understand it.

“I’m sorry.” Dream felt himself say. He was tired. Dream knew this was stupid. His love was so short and life was so long. Theres more tries.. isn’t there? “Can you promise me something?”

“Dream. Please come back.” It sounded calmer yet his voice cracked. Dream turned his head to look at the love of his life. Tears were in George’s eyes yet he tried to smile when seeing his eyes.

“Promise to be happy. Promise to take care of Sapnap for me as well, okay?” Dream said and he felt as the first tear fell from his very own eyes.

“Take care of him with me. Let’s be happy as a group. We can get through this.” He said and Dream felt himself almost turn and fall into him from those words.

“You know I can’t.” Dream said looking down at his feet on the edge. He reached up wiping the tears away. “Thank you, George..”

He reached towards the sun. Ever since birth, he always wondered what it was like to fly..

and what it was like to fall.

[nothing.]

Everything was numb for George. He couldn’t hear as Sapnap screamed, he couldn’t hear the sirens approaching in the distance, he couldn’t feel as his best friend shook him screaming at him. There was nothing.

“It was you! He did it all for you! He even died for you!” Sapnap screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt as tears streamed down his face unable to stop any of them knowing that his best friend of years had just fell off of this rooftop before him.

An ambulance came and police asked for a report on what happened. People on the road were pulled in for questioning on what they had witnessed. Dream’s apartment was searched by Sapnap for anything he left behind that had value seeing as his apartment would be soon cleared out.

George stood on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building as Sapnap approached him. He had boxes on a rack dragging it along behind him and two envelopes in his hand. He stopped before George and handed one of the envelopes to him and kept walking.

After a week, George flew back home. Ever since Sapnap handed him the envelope, he refused to open it, at least, not until he was home. The minute he landed, nobody greeted him. He found his way home dragging his bags along.

He walked inside, threw everything in the living room and went straight to his room. The envelope read ‘George’ on it in Dream’s signature handwriting. It was simple but it was enough to make George tear up at the sight.

He took the envelope and slowly opened it pulling out the paper inside. It read:

Hello George.

Wait no.. just hi.

I know. I know. This is utterly stupid of me and I have no way of explaining why I’m doing it. Let me tell you a story, my story. When I was little, I always loved the clouds, the stars, the moon, and the sun. I always wished to be able to hold those clouds, to lay in the stars, to feel the moon in the weight of my hands, and see that star, the sun, as close as I could. When I met Sapnap, he always tried his hardest to keep me on the ground. Having moved into that apartment building, I visited the roof a lot. I’ve never been the most self confident so when I was younger people would often push me around making it worse for a person like myself. One day, I did go up to the roof for a bad reason. The worst reason. As you can tell, Sapnap found me in time and I’m grateful for that. If he didn’t find me, I wouldn’t have met you George. You can hate me all you want.. you can curse at me and you don’t even have to come to my funeral if Sapnap insists on having one.. just know, it isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault. It’s mine. I loved you knowing that it was impossible for you to love me back. You know, I didn’t belong here either. I wasn’t born for this world. So please.. just be happy. We only knew each other for a short amount of time so please, forget me and be happy... okay?

I love you. So does Sapnap although he might have blamed you in the beginning.

Please don’t blame yourself.

Love, Dream

p.s. smile. if not for me, for others.

George saw the pain in the note before him. He saw the dried tears covering the paper and the shaking letters as he kept writing. Maybe if he realized sooner, maybe if he noticed, maybe if he hadn’t sat with Dream at the party to begin with, maybe.. it would’ve turned out different.

He cried holding tightly onto the note of Dreams wishing it didn’t have to end this way. 

‘I miss him.’

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t repost!! although i don’t know if anyone will read this, if you do, please don’t repost onto other apps or websites! i will not reupload this onto any other websites so if you see it somewhere else, please report or tell me! this probably won’t get much attention anyway seeing as its my only story i’m probably ever gonna post but, i sorta like it so.. yeah :)
> 
> i’m sorry it ended this way but i mean, in the story of icarus and daedalus, icarus does end up drowning at sea. remember it’s all fiction, all i’m doing is using their characters in this for a little side story ff. have a great rest of your day!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> ((also if this ends up offending anyone or making anyone uncomfortable for completely and utterly valid reasons, i can take it down. the last thing i want to do is make someone feel uncomfortable.))


End file.
